Garrett Sheppard (FC)
| birthday = 22nd February | age = Arc dependant: *Prologue: 14-15.Towards the Future: Finalisation *Blank period: 16-17.Blank period: The Noble Art takes place two years following the Prologue, making Garrett that much older during this arc. *Act I: 21-22."The Coven War (event) page glosses over A New Chapter, which was originally part of the FC, but is now semi-canon only. The timeline placement remains the same however: nine years on from the Prologue. | gender = Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = Basara | occupation = Member of Basara | previous occupation = Xstence | team = Basara | previous team = Xstence | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Jenna (half-sister) | education = Not specified | focus = His own body | signature skill = Fullbring | fullbring = Martial Spirit | story debut = Bleach: The Coven War | roleplay debut = Towards the Future: Finalisation }} Garrett Sheppard (ガレット羊) is a spiritually-aware capable of invoking . He is the elder half-brother of both Jenna and David, though he is estranged from his immediate family and usually only keeps up with his sister. His brother is a member of The Coven and as such Garrett is opposed to their plans. During his early teenage years Garrett moved to Ikeda, Osaka, to live with distant relatives, but eventually became a drifter. It was during this time that he met the known as Kenji Hiroshi, who ended up training Garrett to use his powers effectively. This led to Garrett being offered a position with Basara -- an organisation attached to the Gotei 13 comprised mainly of -- and he was active mainly in the area surrounding Osaka. During his early twenties Garrett enjoyed his dual-life and when he wasn't working with Basara he found work as an interpreter, whilst helping Kenji and Van with their various tasks. He briefly joined the Fullbringer organisation known as Xstence in order to assess whether or not the group would be a threat to the Gotei 13, and discreetly excused himself from the organisation shortly after joining. His main mission seemed to involve combating various cultists that arose in the aftermath of the Quincy Blood War, chief amongst them being the Evening Primrose. Garrett is currently living in Houston, Texas, and has become embroiled in the investigation hoping to unmask a mysterious . As such he has become something of a situational ally to the new and Kenji's current trainee Michael Davis. Appearance Garrett was described as having a "mess of brown hair" with amber-coloured eyes. At the age of fourteen Garrett was noted by Kenji to possess a muscled physique. He tends to wear a padded white-coloured karate gi. By the time he reached his early twenties Garrett retained a muscled physique, sported shoulder-length brown hair, and was often seen in a white tracksuit with black running shoes. His most seen expression is a deadpan look with his left eyebrow raised questionably.The Fledgling Soul: Coven's Treasure Personality Garrett has a knack for languages; at the age of fourteen he was fluent in and . By his early twenties he could also speak fluent and , and he often found work as an interpreter. For himself Garrett is best described as someone who quietly complains, but prefers to be dragged along in whatever it is others suggest regardless of his own complaints. When he does act on his own however he admits that he has a tendency to leap before looking, specifically mentioning he usually just stomps in with his big feet and to hell with the consequences.The Watchful Soul History Garrett inherited spiritual powers from his mother.Bleach manga; Chapter 433, page 10 He lived most of his life in Houston, Texas, alongside his sister Jenna. He frequently travelled to in to visit his extended family, and was caught up in spiritual matters from a young age; he was already capable of seeing spirits and using Fullbring when he was fourteen years old. Shortly before meeting Kenji Hiroshi and Mikado Sayaka, Garrett had "run away" from his extended family after a heated argument. Whilst sitting outside a supermarket near a group of homeless people he was bought some food by a passing stranger.Amaya Isaka thread with Shonen Kenji, Mikado and he went on to become well acquainted; Garrett, for one, was aware of Kenji's moniker as the "Archon of Storms" and was fit to tell Jenna that he wasn't a bad guy. Not only did he become acquainted with Kenji but Garrett also trained under him in the years before Michael Davis gained his powers.The Fledgling Soul: Qs and Ps Garrett would go onto become a trusted affiliate of Kenji and he often kept his teacher up-to-date regarding threats, including the Evening Primrose.The Departing Soul At an unspecified point Garrett befriended Siegfried Eisenburg. When quizzed by his sister regarding this Garrett merely answered with "Just don't ask how I met German royalty".Garrett merely grinned. "Thankfully I know someone just as mad as us. And what's better? He hates The Coven far more than he does the Shinigami. Just don't ask how I met German royalty." -- Garrett admits to knowing Siegfried Eisenburg. Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach: The Coven War. Prologue *Towards the Future: Finalisation Blank period *Blank period: Moving Forward Act I *A Giving Soul (mentioned) *The Watchful Soul *The Departing Soul (mentioned) *The Fledgling Soul *Tell Me This Powers and Abilities Spiritual Awareness: Garrett is capable of interacting fully with spiritual beings. He was able to discern his brother's presence despite the latter's attempt at concealment fooling Jenna. Enhanced Stamina: Garrett runs every morning and possesses great physical capacity and athleticism. Keen Intellect: Garrett is a linguist who speaks fluent English, Japanese, German and Spanish. Whilst useful, for his talents for language served as his main means of income over the years, his skills also serve a battlefield function. He can sometimes make an educated guess upon hearing the verbalised commands and names spoken by his opposition. He also appears to be highly knowledgeable regarding his own limitations. He realised that he could not defeat Hotaru Hiroshi, rescue Michael Davis, and protect his sister all at the same time and wisely allowed Hotaru to flee rather than force a confrontation. Hakuda: Garrett's primary means of engaging in combat. He was trained in the combat forms of the Shinigami by Kenji. His skill appears to be high. He almost managed a sneak attack against Hotaru. Zanjutsu: Garrett was trained in the combat forms of the Shinigami by Kenji. Kidō: Garrett has some skill in the use of Kidō due to his training under Kenji. Bringer Light: The high-speed movement technique utilised by Fullbringers. Garrett was observed to whizz past Hotaru so fast the latter barely reacted in time. Fullbring Martial Spirit is the name of Garrett's primary Fullbring. Instead of a physical object Garrett's focus is instead his actual body. In addition to heightened physicality Garrett can weaponize his reiatsu in a manner similar to that of a and . *'Enhanced Physical Attributes:' Garrett's physical body is augmented greatly by his Fullbring, to the point that Kenji was capable of training Garrett in the combat forms usually exclusively utilised by the more physically powerful . :*'Enhanced Bringer Light:' :*'Enhanced Strength:' :*'Enhanced Durability:' :*'Diminished Stamina:' *'Weaponized ''reiatsu:' Garrett can control his ''reiatsu in unique ways, essentially allowing him to weaponize it. He has been shown creating a shimmering reiatsu sword with which he engages in Zanjutsu and mimics a , and an effective reiatsu shroud that serves as armour that replicates . His favoured application however is what he refers to as his "Claws of the Tiger", which are essentially arms of reiatsu under Garrett's control. Kenji once remarked that Garrett's reiatsu was wholly controllable and inferred that Garrett could use it more effectively than he does currently, which has led Garrett to create a number of what he calls his "experimental line". Working up a Sweat is the name of Garrett's secondary Fullbring. Unlike his primary, which uses his actual body as a focus, Garrett's secondary Fullbring uses his commonly worn tracksuit. Alternate world counterpart :Main article -- Garrett Sheppard. Author's notes Behind the scenes Trivia References & notes